


Together

by ForgedInSmoke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Shy Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInSmoke/pseuds/ForgedInSmoke
Summary: Unspoken attraction, and two pining foolsAlternatively,YuWin love each other but neither think that they're soulmates (they're wrong)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, there are probably mistakes, dont like don't read yada yada
> 
> I don't own NCT?? If I did I'd own SM Town and hooo boy there would be some changes

No one ever saw an idol's soul mark. Not even the other members (that's a lie- they did, they saw saw saw and some even found their matches‐ the lucky ones). But no one in NCT had seen Sicheng's. Quiet, cute, but secretive Sichengie. Not that it was hard for him to be so secretive, considering his struggle with the Korean language.

Yuta wished so desperately to see it, to know, because- because he was in love with Sicheng. He knew he shouldn't, that the chances of them being soulmates were about the same as winning the lottery, but the need to know was nestled inside, a desperate hollowness with too many teeth and yellow eyes that burned burned burned.

Sicheng never seemed to notice his desperation, wild in his bright eyes and smile, as he held him close, teeth grit, emotions running high. Having Sicheng in his arms, in his sight, calmed the monster inside of him, and that clenched feeling in his soul would slowly dissipate. The other members knew, acknowledged only in sidelong glances and careful distance when he got so- feral.

No, Yuta only ever showed Sicheng his tender side, caring for the younger boy in the only ways he could. He hadn't shown Sicheng his own mark yet, something in him trembling at the idea that he would just look blankly upon it, no recognition in his eyes. So he looked after his WinWin, both dancing in this dance of close but not close enough, tattoos unknown.

Sicheng likes Yuta, he does. He takes care of him and helps him and is so bright and happy that it blinds him a little. He didn't like being touched, still doesn't, but with Yuta it's okay, because Yuta listens. He will stop, he'll back off, he'll interact with him in a different way the moment Sicheng expresses his distaste at the contact, always watching with those dark eyes of his to gauge his reaction.

Sicheng was grateful to Yuta in ways the older boy couldn't begin to fathom. Yuta always let Sicheng come crawl into his bed if he was scared, or lonely, or just couldn't sleep, no matter what the time was, or what schedule they had the next day. He enjoyed being around Yuta, sometimes (though he'd never admit it) more than even being with Jaehyun or Kun. Yuta made him feel- whole, not lost, not scared, not alone.

And maybe, sometimes when he was left alone with his thoughts (because he had trouble expressing them in his broken Korean) he wondered what Yuta's soul mark was like, absently touching his own as he did. It'd be bright and loud and vivid like him, he'd decide some days. Other days he imagined it was the quiet side of Yuta, the one who sleepily peered at him from a mess of bedhead, or who watched the other members quietly, making sure they were okay when he thought no one was watching. 

And then, one day, Sicheng didn't have to imagine anymore.

It was summer and it was hot and Sicheng was miserable standing in the sun in the warm clothes they had to wear for the photoshoot. Yuta had been a constant shadow by his side for most of the day, but now they were the last two to shoot and then everything would be done. 

Except- except that the photographer had Yuta stretch and pose and his shirt rode up-

his soul mark exposed

-and Sicheng's brain short circuited. Because there, resting innocently on Yuta's skin, was the mirror image of Sicheng's own soul mark, glaring boldly at him from across the set. And then Sicheng was gone, running, running somewhere with unseeing eyes, the image seared into his memory. Yuta had given chase, shouting after after the staff went into an uproar, but Sicheng couldn't hear him through the ringing in his ears. 

Eventually he stopped and fell to the ground in the shadow of a tree, panting, exhausted, mind spinning. Because Yuta is his soulmate. Does he tell him? Does he keep it a secret? Idols aren't supposed to be with their soulmates, this had been reiterated to him time and time again by their staff as he trained. Nor are they supposed to show off their marks. Something in Sicheng squeezed painfully at the realization that he couldn't be with Yuta, couldn't be with his own soulmate. 

Distantly, he realized he was crying, having ripped off the cover he kept over his own soul mark, staring at it blankly as the soul crushing pressure of his thoughts spun darker and darker, the despicably innocuous tattoo resting just above his heart as it had since he was sixteen like a brand. 

That's how Yuta found him, looking dejected, broken, soulless- lost. He rushed over, frantic as he wiped away tears, asking too fast in Korean is he was hurt or upset, before he froze, time seemingly standing still as he caught sight of the mark on Sicheng's chest. The air was pushed out of his lungs with force, his hands trembling as he reached out to touch it. 

Sicheng grabbed his hand before he could, tilting his head up to look Yuta in the eyes, his own glistening wetly. Yuta waited a heartbeat before launching himself into Sicheng's arms, crushing their lips together desperately, need burning like a wildfire in him, Sicheng kissing back with just as much force. He pulled away reluctantly, opening eyes he didn't realize he had closed to stare at Sicheng.

Sicheng was overwhelmed, happy, confused, sad and a whole host of emotions after the kiss. But, he reflected, it didn't matter. Because he has Yuta at his side no matter what, so they can figure out what to do from here, together. He must have said that aloud on accident because Yuta nodded and echoed his together, grin nearly blinding in its intensity. And so together they meandered back to the set, arms brushing and smiles soft and secretive. 

Yuta smiled wider as they walked, having known deep within his heart from the very beginning that this was the outcome. And if at the next fansign he said something about YuWin being real? Well, that's no business but their own.


End file.
